The present invention relates to a symbol assorting gaming machine, in which from a fixed number of various kinds of characters and figures (hereinafter referred to as a symbol), a predetermined number of symbols are extracted optionally and displayed on a display screen, and when one or more among which are held and the rest are replaced with the other symbols which are extracted optionally and displayed, winning or losing of a game is decided by whether or not a symbol combination pattern coincides with a symbol combination pattern related to winning.
Conventionally, as such a gaming machine, a card gaming machine in which a card poker game is displayed and played on a display screen has been realized.
In the card gaming machine, a display portion for displaying the game content such as a CRT and an operating panel provided with a plurality of push-button switches necessary for proceeding with the game are installed in front of the machine, together with a control circuit incorporated therein for executing various calculations and processings necessary for proceeding with the game, while controlling in series the input and output to and from the display portion and operating panel.
In the card gaming machine thus constructed, on the display portion, figures of 5 cards extracted optionally from 52 cards are displayed. The first 5 cards displayed correspond to a dealer of the actual poker game.
The player then operates a predetermined push-button switch on the operating panel to hold one or more cards and replace the rest with the other cards which are extracted optionally. Thereby, on the display portion, new cards extracted optionally are displayed at the replaced positions. Here, the cards to be held correspond to those being kept in hand, and the cards to be replaced correspond to those being released from hand in the actual poker game.
As the result, the control circuit judges whether or not a card combination pattern after replacement coincides with a card combination pattern related to winning (hereinafter referred to as a "winning pattern") to decide the game. Here, the winning pattern corresponds to "Pair", "2 Pair", "Straight", "Flush" etc. in the poker game.
In this type of gaming machine, usually the player plays the game by betting a desired number coins for each game, and the number of coins corresponding to a predetermined dividend are refunded to the player by the winning pattern coincided with the final card combination pattern.
In such a gaming machine, though the issue hangs on which cards to be held among the 5 cards displayed initially, the selection of which card to be held is dependent largely upon a long perception and experience of the player with the gaming machine. As the result, this type of gaming machine is very interesting for a proficient player, but for a beginner it is nothing but a main cause for losing interest.
Though it is the foundation of proficiency with this type of gaming machine to judge how accurately and in what probability each of the wining patterns can be realized from the card combination pattern displayed initially, it is practically impossible the player to calculate for such probability. Therefore, such a problem is encountered that when deciding a holding object, right or wrong thereof can not be judged simply, occupying much time for becoming skilled in the game.